Sappy and Chibification
by Master Bleach
Summary: Nel becomes a new student in Ichigo's class. While Hitsugaya,Kiyone,Hisagi,Iba and Soi Fon get turned into Chlidren! Read the madness!
1. Sappy the psychopath

**This is my 2****nd**** Fanfic! I hope this turns out much better.**

**This will be much longer than my first story also.**

**I don't own Bleach or any of its Characters. I only own Sappy.**

______________________________________________________

Sappy and Chibification!

It was a wonderful and peaceful day in the Soul Society.

Zaraki was thrashing his subordinates in a "training session".

Yachiru was pestering Byakuya while Nanao was lecturing her Captain on his inappropriate behavior. Soi Fon was beating her Lieutenant for leaving crumbs all over her division. Finally, we come to Hitsugaya yelling at Matsumoto for not doing paperwork again. Okay, maybe this isn't what some people would call peaceful but this is as peaceful as the Soul Society could get. Sadly,

the peace would be exchanged for one of the weirdest days in the history of the Soul Society.

______________________________________________________

Captain General Yamamoto had a bad feeling in his gut. At first he though it was from the food Lt. Matsumoto brought from the world of the living, but remembered getting his stomach pumped in Squad 4. His feelings were confirmed when a lunatic busted through the door. The lunatic's face was covered in a black scarf; his shirt had a huge yellow smiley face on it. His pants were purple and had eyes poorly drawn on them, he also wore no shoes. His body build was skinny and lanky. "Hi everybody! My name is Sappy and I'm here to spread cheer and mental anguish"! He said with glee in his ridiculously high-pitched voice. "Who the hell are you? Renji demanded to know. "Berries and Cream, Berries and Cream, I'm a little lad who loves Cherries and Fleas"! Sappy said with a straight face. Everyone in the room looked at Sappy as if he was insane (which he was very much so). The Captain General asked him of his purpose and got the following response.

"I'm here to spread joy and mental anguish! Also to unleash your inner children"! Sappy said laughing manically. Suddenly, a multi-colored beam of light came from Sappy and enveloped the room.

"Chibification Scatter Shot"! Sappy said disappearing in the light.

_____________________________________________________

Ichigo, Uryru, Orihime, and Yasutora (Chad) were back in home town, back in school. Keigo tried and failed to Glomp Ichigo. Chizuru tried to Glomp Orihime but Glomped Tatsuki's fist instead. Everything was normal again, Orihime was saved from Aizen and Aizen was defeated. Now all they had to worry about was passing their classes. That was what they though until the new student came into the class. "Hello my name is Nell".


	2. Babysitting Captains and Lieutenants?

Sappy and Chibification: Chapter2

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 2! Sappy take care of the disclaimer.

Sappy: Master Bleach doesn't own Bleach, Its Characters, or…ME!

I Do Own You.

Sappy: Does Not!

Do Too!

Sappy: Does Not!

Do Too!

Sappy: Does Not Times Infinity!

*Draws Zanpaktou*

Sappy: Ok! Ok! He Owns Me too! HELP!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain General Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto along with everyone else was caught in the flash of multi-color, seizure inducing light. When the flash faded, he was shocked at what he saw. Soi Fon, Renji, Shuhei, Iba, Toshiro, and Kiyone were transformed into children. Now being the Captain General meant that he been through a lot in his time, surviving countless life and death battles, dealing with Captains betraying him, dealing with Kenpachi and Malyuri every Captain's meeting, but this situation was by far the most outrageous! "What in the world has happened"? Yamamoto demanded to know. Soi Fon was trying to climb Mt. Kenpachi and grabbing at his bells in his hair. Renji and Shuhei were "Roughhousing" with Iba, who was getting thrown around.

Kiyone went over to her Captain and hugged his leg. Sentaro was not pleased with her hugging her one bit. "Hmm…Nemu prepared the quarters for our new test subjects…I mean uhh…Captains and Lieutenants." Captain Malyuri whispered to Nemu. "You're not using them as test subjects!" Captain Komamura said with a 'if you experiment on them you'll die' glare. "Captain Unohana, please examine all the affect Captain Malyuri some test samples." Captain General Yamamoto ordered. "Yes Captain General Yamamoto" Captain Unohana said, concerned with the conditions of the affected. "Meeting is dismissed" Captain General Yamamoto said to everyone.

______________________________________________________

It was lunchtime now and Ichigo, Uryru, Chad were in total shock.

Orihime, however was really happy that Nel was the new student.

Nel had "somehow" gotten a gigai and "Somehow" managed to become a new student in his class! After she introduced her self, the two shameless class perverts in Ichigo's class took action. They both tried to flirt with Nel, but to their devastating disappointment, she ignored them and ran straight to Ichigo, well more like Glomped. 'Hi Ichigo" Nel said seductively, ignoring the fact that she was suffocating Ichigo in a hug. "Wow Nel, your gigai looks a lot like your adult form." Orihime said to Nel in awe, ignoring the now blue faced Ichigo. 'Uhh…Nel…your crushing Ichigo." Chad said. "Sorry Ichigo!" Nel said slightly embarrassed for crushing Ichigo. "So Nel, why are you in the world of the living?" Uryru asked her.

______________________________________________________

After being examined by Unohana, the children were sent back to their respective divisions. Malyuri was still upset over not getting any new test subjects, but begrudgedly analyzed the data he received from the Captains and Lieutenants. He also started collecting data on Sappy. Malyuri was filled with child like delight, thinking of all the painful tests he would run on Sappy. Dissection, Chemical Experimentation, and various Mechanical Experiments and tests. Captain Malyuri Kurutsuchi was already full of excitement, laughing manically, scarring Rin and Nemu.


	3. Sappy kidnapped Chappy!

Sappy and Chibification: Chapter 3

AN: Sorry about the long wait. Here is chapter 3! Sappy read this disclaimer!

Sappy: Master Bleach doesn't own Bleach or any of it characters.

* * *

Ichigo was not a happy Soul Reaper at all. Apparently Neliel came to the world of the living to visit him, while Las Noches regains order after the war. Which means Neliel would be in the world of the living for a while. He was goanna have a talk with Urahara about Nel's living arrangements later. Now he had to figure out where Neliel was going to stay. The Urahara Shop had Renji and Orihime couldn't give her a place to stay. So the only one left was Ichigo himself. Ichigo knew it was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya was a very unhappy captain. He disliked it when people call him cute and hugged him before, but now it's almost all they do! When he sees Sappy again, he's goanna make him pay for every hug he received in his chibi form.

"Bed-wetter and Mastsumoto, stop hugging me this instant"! Hitsugaya said with an annoyed tone of voice.

"But Toshiro, you're so huggable now! I just can stop"! Momo said still hugging him.

"Yeah Captain, your just too cute now"! Matsumoto said cuddling him.

* * *

Rukia was in a frantic panic all over Squad 13. Renji and her Chappy the rabbit doll were missing! She was about to go looking for them around Squad 12 when she herd laughing and Renji saying "Get your damn creepy hands off me you clown freak"! Fearing that Captain Malyuri had caught Renji for a "test subject" she rushed over toward the laughing. What she saw was unusual to say at the very least. Sappy was wearing a standard soul reaper uniform with a rainbow afro! "What are doing to Renji you freak"! Rukia said enraged that she saw Sappy hugging Renji and with her Chappy doll tied on his head by its ears. "Rukia, that freak was kissing Chappy and tried to…to…adopt me"! Renji said running to Rukia in a panic. Sappy meanwhile pulled a cell phone out of his uniform and called someone. "Hello bossy mossy"! Sappy said in a serious voice. "What the hell is wrong with this freak"? Rukia asked out loud. "Yeah bossy, I'm fighting the midget now"! Sappy said in an unnecessarily loud voice. Rukia was angered by being called a midget, but was more concerned in how to save Chappy and get it and Renji out of danger. "No not Toshiro, no not Soi Fon, no bossy the other midget! No, no, no, the weak midget! Yes Rukia"! Sappy said aggravated at the other person on the phone.

Renji was laughing his little head off, while Rukia was livid.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo # 9 Geki"!

Rukia said ready to obliterate Sappy for what it did to Renji and Chappy.

**

* * *

**

AN: The Battle will continue next Chapter! Will Rukia survive?

**Please Review! Also vote in the Poll on my profile!**

**Sappy: Help!**


	4. Introducing Kenji Satomura!

Sappy and Chibification: Chapter 4!

**AN: Sorry for the long update wait, I've been busy on Las Noches Forums.**

**If want to know more, Pm me for more information or go to the link on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's Characters. I only own Sappy and Kenji Satomura.**

* * *

Kenji Satomura was a journalist for the school paper and was overall was an average guy.

He was desperate for something exciting and enthralling to write about for the paper.

He herd of a new student and naturally went to check them out, to see if they were news worthy, or just another nobody. Kenji went to Neliel Tu Oderschvank's class and was immediately put in a state of shock and awe. There was super sexy person in his class and she was talking to Orihime Inoue. Kenji quickly moved to his seat and sat down, trying hard not to stare at the beautiful girl talking to Orihime. He tried to focus on the lesson, but it was free period. Desperate to seem normal and not staring a hole in girl's head, he put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes shut. "Cool! I didn't know you could do that Nel" Kenji herd that comment while trying to not stare at the beautiful girl. "Nel? Could she be Neliel"? Kenji said to himself now wondering if the woman he was admiring was the student he was looking for. Kenji listened carefully to Orihime and Nel's conversation to see if he could get any interesting information. "So until Las Noches has calmed down and recovers from the war, Pesche, Dondochakka, Bawabawa, and I will have to stay at Urahara's shop". Neliel said to Orihime with a frown. Kenji was confused, Las Noches, a war, and staying at a shop? Kenji was now very interested in Neliel now. "You could stay with me Nel"! Orihime said happily while putting a hand on Neliel's shoulder. Kenji's mind went to a very perverted place while his nose let blood run freely from his nose.

* * *

Soi Fon was angrier than usually today. Being four years old again was hell and she was tired of all the staring. She also had to resist the urge to beat the crap out of the idiots that called her cute; even if they were right they still didn't have to say it. She also had problems doing paperwork, training, training her squad and finally reaching for black cat plushy. Soi Fon was now outside her office sulking about her current impairment. Omaeda was almost completely useless at running the division and he was eating so much of his rice crackers that most of her office is covered in crumbs. She decided to see Captain Malyuri to see if she could get him to hurry up with the antidote.

* * *

Rukia was livid and exhausted from the battle with Sappy. Sappy was, despite his outrageous appearance, a strong opponent. He manages to dodge all of her kido attacks and seemed to be boneless by the way he was dodging attacks. Rukia tried to decapitate Sappy once again, but Sappy bent his neck backwards and avoided her swing. "Ha ha, you're so weak and worthless! Ho could someone so pathetic like you become a Soul Reaper"? Sappy asked mocking Rukia. "Damn! I can't land any attacks on this guy". Rukia thought to herself while slashing at Sappy without connecting. "Rainbow Sissy Punch"! Yelled Sappy with a twisted smile. His fist turned a bright rainbow color and shot a rainbow at Rukia. Rukia quickly jumped up to avoid the blast but saw what it was going to hit. Renji was standing on the side-lines watch the battle and got zapped by Sappy's attack. Rukia with no other options left she had to release her Zanpaktou.

"Dance, **Sode no Shirayuki"! **Rukia yelled out with a cold look in her held her zanpakuto out in front of her and turned it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turned it, the blade, hilt and crossguard turn completely white. The tsuba became a circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. A rush of cold air in all directions alone with a cold fog descended upon the area. Sappy stood infront of her in the Squad 12 ally waiting for her to make a move.

* * *

"So you sent Chappy to weaken them huh"? Asked a mysterious woman in a robe that covered her entire body. "Yes. His talents were deemed worthy enough to be sent" Said another robed figure. "He is psychotic, idiotic, pathetic, moronic, sadistic, insane weirdo"!

Said a third robed figure. The three people were in a dark poorly lit room. You could feel the cold air move around the room in a bone chilling way. The three people in the room quickly exited out of room into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

Yumichika was shocked and surprised at what he saw when he entered the Squad 10 office. Now by being a 5th seat in squad 11 meant you saw a lot of shocking and horrific things. A hollow eating a soul reaper alive, Kenpachi going on a hollow killing spree, Yachiru hopped up on sugar, some idiot calling Ikkaku bald, even his battle with that hideous, unsightly Arrancar Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, but this site beat all of them. Rangiku and Momo were huddled together with fear in there eyes with permafrost covering their entire bodies. Shuhei and Iba were stuck frozen to the wall and poor Kiyone on the floor, face down. He saw Hitsugaya sitting at his desk doing paperwork as if nothing happened! "Captain Hitsugaya, what happened here"? Yumichika asked noticing that his feathers were quickly accumulating frost. "They all decide to disobey my direct orders to stop hugging, cuddling, and punching me, so they were but in time out to chill out and think about what they've done. Yumichika only had one thing to say "Did Lieutenant Kusajishi come by here today"?

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the long update wait.**

**I'm trying to make chapter 5 2000 words!**


	5. Nel is Gansta!

Sappy and Chibification: Chapter 5

**AN: I 'm trying to focus my attention on this story more, but Twisted Entertainment is in need of faster updates also.**

* * *

Kenji was now hiding in a bush, looking at Neliel and listening in on her conversation with Orihime. It was lunch time now and they were all outside at their usually spots chatting away or something else besides eating. Kenji wrote down anything from the conversation that he could use for his top story, "Neliel the Gangsta Girl". Some may wonder how he made that title, while others may wonder why he would actually consider using it. Kenji thought his title fit perfectly from all the information he got so far.

Neliel was in a gang called Las Noches and was one of the leaders. The Las Noches gang got into a turf war with a rival gang called the Soul Society. Apparently they would have won if another gang called the Vizards didn't show up and fought them. So now after their side had been massacred by the war, she would stay with Orihime and hide out until her gang could regroup and fight again.

Kenji reflected on the other parts of the story that didn't make sense to him at all. Somehow Ichigo, Chad and Uryru were involved in the gang war also. Now Ichigo and Chad being in it wasn't surprising at all to Kenji, but Ishida was an entirely different story. The guys a nerd in the handicrafts club for Pete's sake! Also how Orihime was friendly with all three gangs and how she got kidnapped by a leader of the Las Noches gang called Ulquiorra. Then there was the part about Ishida losing an arm and Ichigo impaling him with a sword.

Kenji had herd that Orihime had an overactive imagination, but she said it like it actually happened. Another thing was that Neliel seemed to believe her completely. Another thing was about those five new students that joined his class. They all were apparently in the Soul Society Gang and that elementary school kid was a leader. The conversation the two girls were having then switched too talking about Ichigo.

Kenji's wonderfully intelligent and sharp brain put the imaginary pieces together and came up with the brilliant following conclusion. That Orihime and Neliel were both dating Ichigo along with Rukia. Proud with his theory he decided the gossip column would love to have this. So after the two left for class, Kenji quickly went to the news room to print the wildest story in the school's history.

* * *

"Super Happy Fun Barrage"!

"_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! _Hado # 33** Sokatsui**_"_!

A clash between a huge blast of blue energy and balls of rainbow colored energy crashed into each other causing an expolsion on impact. Dust quickly covered the area that was already covered in a fog. Renji tired to see through all the dust and fog to see if Rukia was okay but couldn't see a thing.

"Through the despair of life and creation, the creatures never leave or bring joy, bringers of chaos and destruction. I call your names to end my enemie's existence! Cheri! Rei! Flea!"

Sappy summoned three cherry red gaint fleas, that were around Rukia's size, to kill her and anybody Sappy told them too. Renji could only listen to the cries of the fleas and Sappy's manical laughter.

"Renji"!

"Rukia"? Renji was unable to see her, but her could hear her clearly.

"I want you to get out of here and fine Lieutentant Nemu or Captain Malyuri"! Rukia ordered Renji through the fog and dust.

"But what about you"? Renji asked not wanting to leave Rukia alone to fight Sappy.

'First Dance! Tsukishiro"!

A large cicrle engulfed the the area of the small ally and froze everything in its area.

"Curse you midget! Armageddon Mode"! Sappy Yelled out while the lower half of his body was quickly frezzing.

Sappy's entire body drastically changed and transformed into a grey colored creature.

"You killed my fleas in cold blood, you stopped me from kidnapping Renji, and have forced me into this serious form…your sins are to great to be ignored, so I must exterimate you from existence". Sappy said with a demonic voice. His body is now atleast 10 times the size he was before he transformed. He looked like a beast, his hands now resmebled paws and his legs were now postion like hind legs. Hi head was long and had five spikes coming from the back of it. His tails was still and his grey eyes were focused on Rukia!

* * *

Yumichika was on an extremly important mission and had to complete it as soon as possible. If Captain Malyuri finds out about this mission, If he has the chance to react to it, to take counter measures against it, to send Nemu or go himself to stop Yumichika, all hope of curing the people under Sappy's power quickly would be lost. He flash stepped all the way to the Senkaimon, ready to go to the real world. There he would meet the only person who could come up with an antidote. Rin was standing by the gate with a big goofy grin on his face. Yumichika's mind quickly wondered if Malyuri sent Rin to stop him. He quickly dissmissed the idea as sending Rin to stop anyone was stupid. So wanting too know why Rin was there, he discover the reason in the quickiest way possible, by talking too him.

"Hello Rin, what are you doing here"? Yumichika asked.

* * *

**AN: Yeah…no was many words as I was shooting for, but its still a chapter!**

**I'm trying to update all my Fan Fics around the same time. So please review and don't just flame this story!**


	6. Author Note

**Author's Note**

**To anyone who reads any of my stories…**

**Sorry for the long update wait! I'm very busy this year and barely have time to focus on them properly. I refuse to post chapters not up to my usual standards…so please be patient! Hopefully by February I'll have all my chapters and stories ready to be published!**

**Finally…I made this to tie you all over, enjoy!**

* * *

Aizen: I don't get enough time in chapters…

Urahara: You get more time then me!

Shinji: …and me!

Aizen: There is a difference…I'm a sexy god…you're a moronic perverted shopkeeper and you're an idiot.

Urahara: I am not moronic!

Shinji: Hey everyone! Give Aizen the most painful and humiliating dares you can think of, bonus points if it makes him cry! *Smiles*

Aizen: …my legion of fangirls will protect me!

Hitsugaya: Didn't you read the refrigerator?

Byakuya: Unless they are reviewing or giving a dare…no fan can come here…

Soi Fon: Mainly from all the death threats…from your fans…

Aizen: My fans! Protect your New GOD! Dare them to leave me alone and worship me!

Ulquiorra: …Pathetic.

Grimmjow: Aizen's a chicken!

Halibel: …I agree.

Aizen: How dare you 3 say such blasphemous things about your God.

Barragan: But I'm god…THE GOD OF LAS NOCHES!

Ulquiorra: …both are trash.

Aizen/Barragan: WHAT!?!

Gin: Relax…you won't be hurt for a while…

Tosen: How do you know?

Gin: MC has been…murder!

Everyone: …?

Urahara: Wait…if hes dead…how do we get home?

Everyone: …crap.

Yammy: I did my job Aizen I killed QC!

Aizen: You mean MC?

Yammy: No…I killed QC!

Grimmjow: Who the hell is QC?

Soi Fon: …! *Sees QC's plushie body ripped to pieces* …*Stabs Yammy in the heart twice*

Aizen: [-_-] …overdramatic much?

Soi Fon: YOU WILL PAY!!!

[Aizen runs from a angry Soi Fon…]

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ichigo: I'm bored now…

Uyru: You should be thankful there not another round of torture for awhile.

Chad: …yeah.

Orihime: Well we could try some the cookies I baked!

Ichigo/Uyru/Chad: …uhh…maybe later?

Orihime: Okay!

* * *

**Hopefully this will hold you over...**


End file.
